Path to Acceptance
by Zaara the black
Summary: Freedom was the only thing on his mind and in the world they lived in the only way to get freedom was through power, the only path you could take while in his position was the path to acceptance.
1. Freedom is on my mind

-1Zaara: Here is a little something for fun. Killjoy Vida I couldn't have done it without you. This is a Naruto x harem story I don't own Naruto Also this will be a slightly dark, but not evil Naruto

Killjoy: thanks also to all authors if you need help contact me just a few rules 1. I don't do yaoi 2. you can't just give up on a fic or I am done that's about it now on to the story

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

_**Demonic Influenced speech**_

Letter

000000000000000000000000000000000

(Just inside the woods 0014 AK(1)

A blonde hair 14 year old boy, who stood at 5'8", blue eyes, track star physic, wearing a black shirt, an orange jacket, and orange pants Naruto laughed to himself as he had just stolen the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower. Sure he had to knock out the old man, but it was worth it. Naruto had been trying to gain power for years. No not the power to destroy Konoha, but power to be free. Free from pain, Free from hate, Free to give what ever he wanted and take what ever he wanted(2). So far he already had a good size fortune, he owned Ayane and the Raman stand and was already a partner with Jade Haruno, the little flirt Sakura's mother.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it. He looked and saw a Few jutsu that he would like. He took out his own scroll and began to write down the Jutsu he wanted.

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Mass Shadow clone Jutsu

Exploding Clone Jutsu

Lunar style: Lunar light blades

Lunar style: Wave ripper Jutsu

Lunar style: Eclipse Rising Jutsu

Lunar style: Full moon crusher

Lunar style: Lunar Water Dragon

After writing these down he found something interesting in the scroll. Two more scrolls. He took them and then began working on the shadow clone. It didn't take him all that long to learn it as Naruto was a prodigy in his own rights. He sat down the louts position and waited for Mizuki. Naruto smirked thinking about that fool. Mizuki may have thought that he had Naruto, but Naruto knew what Mizuki had been up to for years. It had been Mizuki that had messed with his tests and Naruto planned to pay him back.

Naruto slipped out a kunai as a person landed nearly 6 feet away from him. He spun around only to find one of the only people he cared about. _"Damn it Iruka! Why are you here now? If you don't leave you'll be caught in the crossfire," thought Naruto._

Just as Iruka was about to reprimand Naruto he was hit in the back by multiple Shuriken. "Iruka you always had a soft spot for the Demon, even though he killed your parents," said Mizuki.

Naruto glared at Mizuki with nothing but ice. Naruto had known about the Kyubi sealed in him since his 10th birthday. Iruka had done so at great personal risk. Iruka was a ANBU at the time and when Sarutobi found out he was so pissed that not only did he kick Iruka's ass verbally and physically, but also stripped him of his rank and made him a Chunin. That was probably the only time Naruto was made at the old man.

"Mizuki I don't have time for games. I know about Kyubi and I know that your trying to kill me and take the scroll," said Naruto putting the scroll on the ground and forming his hands into signs.

"What are you going to do use a Jutsu that won't work right?" asked Mizuki making Naruto smirk.

"Mizuki Mizuki. The real reason most of these Jutsu are restricted is because most people don't have the chakra or control for them. I on the other hand have both from years of being taught by my Brother Iruka-sensei," said Naruto running up to Mizuki and taking up a position that allowed him good defense and absolute offense.

Mizuki took his massive Shuriken and started to swing it like a sword. Naruto moved around it with his eyes closed. Iruka watched in awe at his Little brother moved with the grace of a dancer, but with the skills of a trained Killer. Naruto opened his eyes, and ducked, before putting his hand on Mizuki's chest. Naruto then forced chakra into his hand before pushing Mizuki into a tree and knocking him out.

Naruto looked at Iruka before smiling. "Too easy. Also You owe me one field promotion. it's in the rule book," said Naruto.

Iruka looked at Naruto before laughing and nodding. "Alright," said Naruto as they left.

(Naruto's apartment Next morning)

Naruto stood up and prepared for the day. He had 2 weeks to train before the academy kicked back in so he need to master the moves he had picked to at least Chunin level. Naruto grabbed his gear and jumped out the window before heading to the Haruno Home. Naruto walking into the kitchen to find Jade Haruno making a little breakfast. Naruto walked up behind her and kissed her, before hugging her.

"Hello Jade-chan," said Naruto in a deep voice.

Jade turned around and smiled before kissing him back. "Hey yourself Naruto-san," said Jade. Jade stood at 5'5", looked around 26, green eyes long, pink air with white mixed, slim figure with an C-cup breasts, wearing a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned that showed off her cleavage, and night shorts.

Jade was once a kounichi. She had been given an assassination mission at 14. She had completed the mission, but ended up pregnant with Sakura. She now worked at a Shinobi library. She was also one of Naruto's current 3 lovers.

Naruto slipped his figures into her shorts and started to rub her. Jade moaned slightly and leaned back. Naruto bent down and kissed the valley of her breasts, before removing his fingers and then giving her a massive kiss.

"That's only a taste of Tonight," said Naruto making her smile.

Jade licked her lips and smirked. "I can't wait lover boy," said jade

"Hello Naruto-Kun," came Sakura's voice from the kitchen door. Sakura looked like a younger version of her mother. She had on her clothes. Sakura was a bit of a flirt, and wanted to bed Naruto. Naruto didn't want her, and Jade didn't want Sakura to end up like her so she forbid Sakura from trying to get into Naruto's pants, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Naruto kissed jade before going up the stairs to Jade's room. He keep his gear at the Haruno residence for safe keeping. He grabbed it and walked out the house before running to the training ground.

(training ground)

Naruto sat at the training ground trying to figure which school to open first. The one on the left had what appeared to be a 3 headed dragon, while the other had a Cresset moon on it. Naruto decided to open the Dragon first.

He opened it and found that it was a summoning contract. He knew what they did as Jade hand wanted him to sign the tiger contract. Naruto quickly signed in blood before jumping back and forcing all his chakra into his palm before slamming it on the ground. When he took his hand away a large cloud of black smoke rose up from the ground with Naruto going up. He stopped rising some 60 feet in the air. Naruto looked down and saw he was on the head of a three headed sliver dragon with black armor and large wings.

The Dragon looked around, before looking up. **"It has been a while Minato," said the Dragon.**

Naruto looked at him. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Minato Namikaze. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto as the Dragon looked at him.

"**Your right. Your Aura's are different, but the goal is still the same. Very well. My name is Draco. You stand for Justice, but you are willing to become a devil to bring it about. We Dragons know this path as it once lead us to great victory. You may summon my clan, but I must also give you a gift. The Dragon Fang," said Draco vanishing and letting Naruto land in a nearby tree. **

When Naruto looked up he saw a black katana in front of him. The sheath that was next t it was black as well and had Kanji for Dragon knight on it. Naruto grabbed the sword and sheathed it before looking at the other scroll. It was a letter as well as Jutsu.

"Dear Naruto

You don't know how strange this is to be writing. Your not even born yet and I'm writing this as if I may die soon. My name Is Kushina Uzumaki. At the bottom of this page you'll find a blood seal that holds a picture of me in it. I can already tell your going to grow to be a lady killer., just like your father was before I tamed him. Anyways Naruto you are more then likely the last of the Uzumaki Clan. You see we shared a powerful ability with the world. It was the power called Lunar Light and Lunar waters. They worked hand in hand to give the user a power like no other and stronger then Body bloodlines. 

Naruto saw a fear tear drops on the page. "Was mother crying?" thought Naruto.

I'm sorry for leaving you alone my son. I hope you have a good life and become a good, strong, wise, and brave man.

Love your mother.

Naruto looked down and saw a seal for sword. "Sorry Mother you'll just have to settle for 3 out of 4," said Naruto as he took out the picture and also the sword. The picture was of his mother in her early 20's. She looked a lot like Sakura, but with short red hair, in a Jonin outfit and a O-katana strapped to her waist. Naruto looked at the O-katana in his hand and realized that it was the same one. It had a moon shape on it. Naruto would truly learn to to use both blades in due time, but he would need to start practicing on his Jutsu combos and Chakra contol.

He faced a tree and started a chain of signs. "Lunar style: Lunar shadow Jutsu," said Naruto.

(Haruno House 4:00 p.m.)

Naruto walked into the Haruno house and noticed that it was a bit quit. Sakura would normally be in her room fingering herself to a picture Naruto gave her, and jade was normally out buying food and such on Saturdays. Naruto walked into jade's room and found her in all her naked glory with a vibrater in her ass and pussy, moaning Naruto's Name.

**Warning Lemon.**

Naruto got out of his clothes before climbing on the bed and kissing Jade her on the lips. Jade moans as this happens. Before Naruto pulled back and pulled both vibrates out of her making her pout. Naruto gently laid her back and let his 10 inch monster stare her down. Jade grabbed his dick and started to pump it before she gave it a good long lick. Naruto shivered at this. Jade always gave him some of the best and hot sex he ever had. Jade then started to suck on the tip. This made Naruto moan a bit, before he began to rub his hands though her hair. Jade then began to take him into her mouth, before pulling back and doing it again while wrapping her tongue around him. Naruto groaned knowing what was coming next as Jade deep throated him.

It didn't take long for Naruto to blow his load into her mouth as she tried to suck it dry. After a minute Naruto stopped cumming and pulled out of Jade's mouth.

Jade laid down and spread her legs wide. Naruto knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. Naruto grabbed Jade's thighs and held them tight, before he thrust into her hard, making her scream out in pleasure. No matter how many times he heard it or entered her he loved it. He loved how tight and wet she was, and the way she screamed and moaned. Naruto pulled almost all the way out before he entered her again. Jade continued to scream in pleasure at this. When ever she saw her young lover he always lit a fire in her that she couldn't control. Sweat began to pour down their bodies as they continued to make love. The heat and passion, behind it was always more then just a physical thing, but a deep connection, between two people who had love for each other.

After nearly 30 minutes and 3 orgasms on Jade's part, and 1 in Naruto's part, Naruto pulled out again and made jade whimper, knowing she was close to her 4th one. Naruto flipped Jade over and began to pound into her pussy from behind. Jade started to scream in pure bliss and let the man she loved do what he wanted. He speed up making Jade Scream his name so loud that the village would have woke up if the walls of the house where not sound proof on the inside.

"Na-ahh-ruto-ohm-kun, I'm so- ohhhhhhhh- close!" moaned out Jade feeling like she was about to go super nova.

Naruto speed up a little bit and with one mighty thrust sent Jade over the edge. Jade's walls clamped around him making him cum hard in her.

**Lemon end**

Naruto turned around and fell on the bed, with his length still inside his lover. Jade slowly turned around and fell on the young mans chest as they both panted. Naruto moved Jade's hair out of her eyes and started into the green orbs he loved so much.

"Naruto-kun have I ever told you that I always considered myself a vrigin until our first time?" said Jade smiling at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her before kissing her. "No Jade-chan you never told me that," said Naruto.

Jade propped herself up and stared into Naruto's green orbs. "It's true. I never made love to that man I was to kill. I only ever did what I did, because it was a mission. Kami knows I love Sakura, but she was born out of duty and I hate that she came in never knowing a father," said Jade letting a few tears run down her face.

Naruto sat up and pulled Jade into a hug. "Hey, hey where's al this coming from Jade-chan?" asked Naruto.

Jade looked at Naruto, she stared into his eyes that held love for her. "Naruto-kun I want to have a baby with you! I don't want to hide the fact that you and I are lovers, or the fact that you have other women who love you as much as I do! I took an oath to share you along with the others, but I'm still a selfish woman. I want you to move in with me and Sakura, I want to marry you, I want to love you for the rest of our days, how ever short they maybe!" said Jade with all the passion and love she had for the Blonde haired Jailer.

Naruto smiled a sad smile, before kissing Jade and pulling her into a hug. "you know why we can't Jade. I want to protect you. Once I become a Chunin or hit 15 then it will be safe, until then we have to be careful, because my heart couldn't take it if you were hurt," said Naruto.

Jade still had tears running down her face. "But I'm hurt every single night, not knowing if those damned villagers have hurt you again. I'm hurt every time I think about you in that Run down apartment complex. I'm hurt ever…," started Jade only to be silenced with a kiss form Naruto.

Naruto pulled back. "Jade, please I'll be safe. Even with the shit they put me though, I always bounce back," said Naruto.

Jade looked at Naruto. "You'll be moving in with me and Sakura tomorrow, no buts and I'll arrange it with the Hokage. I don't care what you say, I just want you by my side and knowing that you'll be home every night safe and sound," said Jade with a fierce look in her eyes.

Naruto sighed. He knew that Jade wouldn't stop until she won, so he laid back and smiled. "At least I'll be able to tell the land lady to suck a dick," said Naruto.

"Jade smiled before she laid down on Naruto and moved a little making them both moan. "She can suck whatever dick she wants, but she can't have yours," said Jade kissing Naruto and both falling asleep.

(Next morning0

Naruto again found himself in the training ground working with both swords and finding away around hand signs. He knew that a few villages mastered Jutsu to the extent that they don't need both hands, while others taught them Elemental Manipulation in order to stop that little falut. Konoha didn't do that until they where at least Seasoned Genin's worth 3 year, or Rookie Chunin. He knew it would be hard, but he would find away to use Jutsu .

"**Maybe I could help," came a voice from the back of his mind**

"What the…," started Naruto only to be pulling into his blackness.

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front of a woman with long red hair, black eyes, a slender figure, wearing a black Kimono with a skirt, and with 9 swishing tails behind her.

"You must be Kyubi I take it. I'll admit I expected a… huge fox," said Naruto.

"**Ha ha. I use this form to move around. While in my full fox form I'm trapped behind those bars, but in my hybrid form I have more freedom. Anyways I'd like to make a deal with you," said Naruto.**

"What kind of Deal?" asked Naruto.

**Kyubi smirked a smirk that sent shivers up Naruto's spine. "We both know you have a bloodline limit, I can give you the ability to use Jutsu after you master them to a degree without the hand signs. I can also make your body stronger and tougher, but in return I want a bit of freedom. I know that I can never be fully freed from you, but If you use my Chakra you can made something called a Demonic Blood Clone. It's a lot stronger then a blood clone and I can stay out for nearly 3 months at any given time as long as I return to the seal for at least 1 month. Also I can't get more then 3 miles from you before Poof, I'm back in the seal and you also control my Chakra out put. And you also have become the summoner of Foxes and something else that I'll revel in time," said Kyubi.**

"What's the catch?" asked Naruto Narrowing his eyes.

**Kyubi waved her arms. "No catches. I'm in enough trouble with the higher deities for attacking Konoha already," said Kyubi.**

"Alright you have a Deal," said Naruto before they shuck hands.

(Real world)

Naruto had been thrown out his mind and discovered that it was slmost night time. Naruto stood up and sighed before walking to his new home. Once he got there he was kissed by Jade and they sat down to eat a nice meal.

(2 weeks later)

The weeks passed Quickly and Naruto woke up for his last day at the academy. He noticed that Jade was not in the bed and guessed that she was making breakfast. He got up and walked over to the closet and was about to grabbed his gear when he noticed a long black leather jacket, with a white right sleeve and a Crescent Moon on the back and left breast hanging up. He grabbed it and noticed that it had more clothes in it as well as a note.

Hey lover.

I got this for you It's a nice little outfit that goes well with you. 

Love Jade.

Naruto quickly unzipped the jacket and found a Red shirt, and black pants, and some black full toed Shinobi sandals. He quickly pulled on his gear, before grabbing his Dragon Katana and o-katana, before strapping them to his right and left sides. Naruto put his hands in his pocket and found a pair of black gloves. Naruto walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find a fully dressed Sakura and Jade wearing only a long baggy orange shirt.

Jade walked up to Naruto before jumping up and kissing him hard on the lips. "Good morning Naruto-kun. I see you found my gift," said Jade as Naruto smiled before he kissed her.

"I did and I loved it," said Naruto.

Jade smirked. "You just wait till tonight," whispered jade making Naruto shiver.

"Let's Go Sakura," said Naruto as they took off to the Academy.

(Academy)

Rukia Sarutobi stood next to a desk and sighed. She was 13, stood at 4'11", black hair that went to her shoulders, teal green eyes slim figure, B-cup breasts, wearing a black shirt, with a white jacket over it, and a long white skirt that had long slips running up the side and black skin tight pants.

She looked over at the ones to not be teamed with. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke was a arrogant brat, while Hinata may have acted shy to be cute, but was cunning and strong. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru were all cool.

"Hello Rukia-san," said Hinata walking up to her.

Rukia put on a fake smile. "Hello Hinata-san," said Rukia. Rukia didn't have a real dislike of Hinata, it was more of a precaution. Rukia had seen how Bad Hinata could be if you made her your foe.

Rukia sat down as Hinata pulled out a picture. It was of the class only a few months ago. Rukia blushed a little. The reason she blushed was because of the blonde haired man in the picture. That was he love interest Naruto. He had his hand around her and Hinata. It was widely known that Hinata had a interest in Naruto, but no body pegged Rukia as a Naruto lover.

The door to the room opened and Naruto walked into it with Sakura not far behind, flirting away none stop. _"The only reason she does this is because she has over active hormones," thought Naruto as he took his seat next to Sasuke._

"What are you doing here loser?" said Sasuke in I'm too cool mode.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, before taking off his coat reveling the headband wrapped around his arm. " I passed. You see it was discovered that Mizuki was messing with my grades over the years, so I got to pass," said Naruto putting it back on.

"Well what's with the swords?" asked Kiba.

"One is a gift from my mother and the other is one I got from a summoning," said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "A loser like you can't have parents. No one loves you," said Sasuke making everyone laugh.

Sakura bit her lip. She wanted to help Naruto, but he didn't want her being picked on again. Rukia was in the same boat as Hinata was. She was scared of what people would think of her.

A small bit of wind and water began to surround Naruto. His left eyes seemed to have a crimson and black tint to them. Naruto then grabbed the Dragon's fang which had a crimson and black aura around it. Many stepped back as they had never felt such power.

"If you ever insult me again, I'll skin you alive boy," said Naruto as he sheathed his sword and walked away to cool his head.

Iruka walked in a minute later and found his class quit. "Alright Here are the team placements," said Iruka. He quickly did one through 6. "Sasuke Uchiha you have been requested as an apprentice to Kakashi Hatake. Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Rukia Sarutobi, and Sakura Haruno. You have Two sensei's. You'll meet them a bit later. Team 8 is Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. You'll be lead by Raido Namiashi, Team ten Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji shall be lead by Asuma Sarutobi. You are all dismissed until your teachers come to get you after lunch," said Iruka.

(On the roof)

Naruto had left a second after Iruka and gone straight to the roof. He gazed at the say wondering what was to come next. He knew of Rukia as they had played often as Children and he once had a small crush on her. That had passed after a small fight they had a year ago. They were still friends, but he had little romantic interests in her. Naruto laid his head down, before he closed his eyes. He knew Rukia and Sakura were not far away and waited on them. He didn't have to wait long as they arrived only a few minutes later.

Naruto sat up and gazed at the two girls. "What's up?" asked Naruto.

"Well we we're thinking that since we will be spending a lot of time together that we should hang out a little bit and get to know each other," said Rukia hoping that her idea worked.

Naruto smirked. "I know you two and you all know the old me, but that was a façade, You'll have to relearn me," said Naruto getting up and walking away.

Sakura smirked. _"Sorry Rukia-chan, but you want have him. He belongs to me," thought Sakura skipping away_

(an hour later)

Team 7 sat at their desks,. Iruka had already left for a mission and the students talked amongst themselves. Rukia, Naruto, and Sakura sat next to each other, but that was quickly changed as a figure wearing a long black coat with a hood covering their head jumped through the window and charged at Naruto, drawing a katana with their left hand.

Naruto quickly jumped out of his seat and drew his O-katana, before parrying the attack. Sakura jumped up and grabbed a kunai before attacking the mysterious person. The person noticed Sakura and throw a kunai at her. Sakura blocked the Kunai, but the person pushed Naruto though a wall. Rukia and Sakura quickly followed. Naruto notice that the person put their feet on him and force him into the ground kicking up dirt and rocks, before jumping away.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura and Rukia both charging, but also going though hand signs.

"_Interesting. They are concurred for him, but didn't stop to check if he was alright and instead charged me," thought the Figure._

"Fire style: Blaze ball Jutsu!" yelled Sakura firing a small ball of fire from her mouth

"Wind style: Cutting vortex!" yelled Rukia as a small tornado kicked up and hit Sakura's fireball making a flaming tornado.

The figure raised it sword and but the wind in half. The figure charged at Sakura and Rukia as both prepared for a battle. Sakura throw out a kic while Rukia throw out a left hook. The figure slipped under Sakura's kick, and parried Rukia's punch. The figure punched Sakura in the gut and kicked Rukia making them slid back. Sakura charged and decided to be the main offense. Sakura throw a knee, that the figure grabbed and throw her to the dirt. The figure raised it's sword and prepared to bring it down, only for a black katana to block it.

The figure looked up and saw glowing blue eyes. "That hurt," said Naruto

using all his strength in his left arm to throw the figure back. "Sakura stay back and think up a plan," said Naruto.

Naruto charged and spun his sword, that was easily blocked. Naruto drew his second sword, before spinning around and doing an upward slash, that the figure blocked. The figure growing tired of defending attacked instead. . The figure slashed at Naruto's chest only to have Naruto block with his left sword and attack with his right. The figure ducked to the side, only to find a Kunai aimed at the face that Sakura throw. The figure jumped back only to have a rude awaking as Naruto sheathed both his sword ands started a chain of hand signs.

"Ox Tiger, horse, dragon, bird, Ox, ox, monkey, ram, Dog. "Lunar style: Full moon crusher!" yelled Naruto and he charged with his fist glowing an ire white, almost as if it was the moon. He throw his fist and let out a mighty beam of light that hit the figure dead in the chest, sending them flying.

The figure landed softly and raised the sword above their head. The figure had forgotten about Rukia for a second as the next second she was being bond by a Genjutsu. Their arms were pulled apart and their legs spread.

"_DAMN! How could I have forgotten about the third one!" thought the figure as Sakura charged with a Kunai in hand. _

Naruto stopped Sakura from attacking and glared at Naruto. "Why did you stop me Naruto-kun!? This person attacked us in broad daylight," said Sakura.

Rukia ran over to them while holding the Genjutsu. "She's right Naruto-kun. We should kill this person before hey become a threat to the others if they somehow beat us," said Rukia.

Naruto shuck his head before walking over to the figure. "Think for a second ladies. This person attacked me for a reason. Who ever this is could have killed off the Uchiha line by killing Sasuke, but instead attacked me. Also whoever this is was an expert with a sword at least High Jonin level. This person used no Jutsu against us and easily held us. Also why did the Chunin still in the academy not aid us in this battle? I'm inclined to beat this is one of Our sensei's," said Naruto

"You are correct Naruto-san. You see I wanted to test your abilities in a battle. You have passed my test and will become a strong team under mine and Yuhi-san's skills. I'm Kyosuke Yagami, but you may call me either Yagami-sensei or Kyosuke-sensei when on missions and Kyosuke-san when not on missions," said Kyosuke removing his hood. Kyosuke had long black hair mixed with sliver, and green eyes.

"Wow. I never thought of that," said Sakura.

"Meet me and Yuhi-san at 5:00 a.m. tomorrow morning," said Kyosuke disappearing.

Naruto looked at Rukia and smiled. "Meet at 4:30 we have things to talk about," said Naruto as he and Sakura took off.

Rukia looked at them disappear before smiling. "I think things will be interesting.

0000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: That is the end of the first chapter.

Killjoy: yeah Zaara has a little problem with having too many Ideas no offence Zaara. so to all who usually complain that we never finish a fic don't worry we have worked out a way to file those ideas and we will continue the fics right Zaara?

Zaara: Right, right. And your right about me having ideas out the ass. let us know what you think? Peace!

Killjoy: and we hope for some positive feed back


	2. Lovers memories

Zaara: I'm back and I want to say what up to Killjoy. We about to kick it in this chapter.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

_**Demonic influenced speech**_

Letters.

Enjoy this chapter

00000000000000000000000000000

(Haruno House hold)

Naruto woke up felling a familiar weight on his chest. He knew it was Jade. Kami knows he loves the woman, but he couldn't do anything about it. He sat up and in the process awoke Jade. She wrapped the sheet around her top half and cuddled up to him. It was still dark out and at most only 4:00 a.m. Naruto cut on the light and stared into the green orbs he loved so much, before kissing her softly and lovingly.

" Good Morning lover," said Jade pushing him down and sitting on his waist.

"Good Morning Jade-chan," said Naruto as she began to nuzzle on his ear.

Naruto knew that they would have to stop before they ended up doing the monster mash They had done that until 12:00 a.m. and she was already horny.

"_Who _gives_ a fuck! I'm a young man and a Shinobi. I got wants damn it," thought Naruto gripping Jade in a hug. _

**Warning lemon**

Naruto started to kiss down her stomach making Jade moan out loud. Naruto soon stopped and flipped Jade onto the bed. He rubbed Jade's legs getting a small moan out of her. He then started to kiss her womanhood making her gasp out in unbelievable pleasure. He used his tongue around it and then pushed it inside her, making Jade arch her back and grab his head. Naruto was licking Toph making her crazy. She was trying not to cum to soon, but after he nibbled on her clit lightly she let out a scream as she came hard. Naruto didn't let a drop go to waste and got it all. As soon as Toph came down from her high she got up pushed him on the bed with her womanhood over his member. he entered her in one go. Jade let out a loud moan. Naruto gasped. She was tighter then normal. Naruto pulled back and slammed into Jade, making her yell out in pleasure as she was fucked roughly. Naruto for his part was feeling rather heated. Jade was as tight as they came. He pulled back and continued to enter her making her moan as he started to pick up the pace. It didn't take long for either of them to cum.

Naruto pulled out and noticed that he was still strong, so he gave Jade a smirk t hat she returned. Naruto flipped her over and entered her tight ass. Jade yelled out in pleasure. This was not the first time she and Naruto had done it like this and she loved the way he did it to fast, and rough. Jade was fucking tight. Naruto pulled back and rammed into her making Jade moan out his name in bliss. Naruto soon found himself on the brink of coming again and speed up his thrusts, before he cum in Jade's ass. Jade aftering being filled there came herself.

**Lemon End**

He gently pulled her away, making her groan and get up to make a little breakfast for the three of them. Just as she walked past Naruto he slapped her ass, making her jump slightly, before smirking at him.

"Your all mines tonight lover," said Rukia with a lust filled smirk, before she walked out.

Naruto sighed before he got up, put on his cloths and strapped his swords to his waist, he grabbed a black bandana and wrapped it around his forehead. He walked downstairs and found Sakura there already with a bag on her back.

"Ready?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Sakura before running out the door at full speed.

(Training ground 7)

**Warning Lime**

Rukia sat down with two fully curved black daggers and . She had been waiting in the field for over 10 minutes and was wondering if anyone else was coming. She was still a little bothered by they way Naruto was yesterday. She started to mover her hand to her zipper before undoing her shorts and brining them down to her knees. She slipped to fingers inside herself imaging that it was Naruto's cock inside her.

Rukia moaned as she felt all the sexual frustration begin to melt away. She moved her fingers faster and was starting to sweat from all the heat. She felt as if she was going to burn alive. She could barley keep her eyes open. Rukia only saw Naruto's face and body as she moved in another finger. She rubbed her slit making her want to cum so badly, but she was going to hold out for another second. She stuck her finger in a little deeper and that was it. She came hard and long.

**Lime end**

After Rukia was done she rested her back against the tree letting the high reside. She pulled up her shorts and fixed her hair up a bit so no one would really notice.

That's when she heard it. She heard the sound of two people running. She got up and jumped in a tree. It was a minute later that Naruto and Sakura arrived. Naruto looked the same as yesterday, but Sakura had changed her outfit. She now wore a pink vest, white undershirt, and white pants.

Rukia jumped down and walked over to Naruto and blushed. "Hello Naruto-kun Sakura-san," said Rukia.

"Good morning Rukia-chan. I see you are well and lovely this morning," said Naruto making Rukia blush.

Sakura laughed at him. "Naruto-kun I think Rukia-chan has the hotts for you," said Sakura.

Rukia looked at Sakura her blush becoming heavier. "N-no I don't Sakura-san," said Rukia folding her arms.

"Good you're here early," came a voice of a young woman.

The three Genins turned to see three people walking twords them. The tallest was easily Kyosuke, the next was a woman with long black hair, crimson eyes, red lips, full and shapely body, standing at 5'4", wearing a white outfit with a red sleeve, that looked like tape over a fishnet suit, black long shorts, and high Shinobi boots. The last person was anther girl around their age. She stood even with Sakura, long brown hair, brown eyes, slim with b-cup breasts, wearing a blue Shinobi shirt, black pants, and fishnet armguards on her arms.

"Hello there. I'm Kurenai Yuhi and this is my god sister Yakumo. She will be training with us as our four member," said Kurenai.

"Let's Get to really know each other. I'll start. My name is Kyosuke. I'm 28 years old. My likes are people who can protect themselves and my dislikes are those who use power for all the wrong reasons. My hobbies include reading, drawing, and sharpening my sword. My dream is to one day find my other half," said Kyosuke.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I'm 23 years old. My likes are trashy romance novels and wine, My dislikes are smokers and perverts. My hobbies are learning Genjutsu. My dream is to have a lovely family someday," said Kurenai smiling.

"I'm Rukia, I'm 13 years old. My likes are hanging with my friends, my dislikes are the Uchiha's, my hobbies are running, jumping, and most acrobatics. My dream is to find love," said Rukia while looking at Naruto.

"My name is Yakumo and I'm 13 years old, my likes are my big sister Kurenai, my dislikes are any males who try to hit on her, My hobbies are painting and reading Genjutsu, My dream is to be the next Genjutsu mistress of Konoha," said Yakumo.

Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura, I'm 13 years old, my likes are hanging with Naruto-kun, my dislikes are those who try and get to attached to him, My hobbies are singing and dancing, my Dream is to one day be a great Kounichi," said Sakura.

Naruto looked at the sky before specking. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 14 years old. My likes are my three lovers, playing a flute, and Freedom, My dislikes are fools, My hobbies are reading my mothers journal, learning new Jutsu, and hanging with my friends," said Naruto.

Kyosuke walked over to a tree and leaned against it. "Now that that's settled will be learning the tree climbing exercise. After you've mastered it will be starting up on Jutsu and expanding your skills and turning your weaknesses into your strengths," said Kyosuke.

Kurenai explained what the exercise consisted of and they all took a tree before running up. All the girls made it ¾'s of the way up and Naruto only made it a quarter of the way up. They continued with the exercise until they were all ready to pass out. The girls made it to the top and Naruto had it ¾'s of the way, but the teachers planned on them doing more then that.

(three weaks later)

Three weeks had passed with Team 7 becoming one of the most powerful hit squads in the village. So far they had been compared to the Elite Chunin. They had done small D-ranked missions around the village as well as a c-ranked outside the village. Currently they were to escort a Caravan to the Village. Naruto rode as a member of the caravan hidden until he was needed along with Kyosuke, while all the girls stayed as ninjas.

Naruto drove the front cart, while Rukia walked next to him. Rukia looked at Naruto and blushed. She was still picturing herself just riding him like a bull. Kurenai brought up the rear along with Kyosuke, while Sakura and Yakumo protected the sides. They were nearly 15 miles from Konoha when it happened a small group of bandits ambushed them. A man wearing a Could Headband lead them. In his hand was a small dagger.

"I'm Rando. C-ranked missing Nin wanted for the rape of 100 women with a bounty of 600000 on my head and leader of the Kelton Bandits. I see a lot of women, and oh a few young female nins. I always enjoyed the sound of a Konoha bitch,' said the man.

Naruto stood up and removed his fake hat before he charged at Rando with a kunai. Rando barley had enough time to stop the attack. Naruto jumped back and looked around.

Kyosuke appeared next to Naruto holding his sword. Naruto I estimate at least 30 of them. Rando is no real threat, he's a Mid-ranked Chunin at best. Take him out," said Kyosuke.

"Right," said Naruto as he noticed that Rando was trying to run and quickly followed.

Rando only made it a quarter mile away before Naruto caught him with a kick to the face. Rando got up and whipped away the blood, before he started a few hand signs.

"Lightning style: Lightning ball Jutsu!" yelled Rando throwing a ball of lightning at Naruto.

Naruto easily evaded the attack, before drawing his mothers sword and charging at Rando. Rando had expected this and quickly started another chain of signs.

"Lightning style: Lightning cage Jutsu," yelled Rando just as Naruto was about to strike him four walls of lightning surrounded him and he was hit with at least 10000 volts, enough to kill a normal human.

Naruto fought off the attack and started his own had signs for a risky Jutsu. A Clone appeared next to him, but Naruto stabbed the clone making it explode. The cage broke and Naruto was thrown back and hit a tree pretty damn hard. Rando started to laugh, before he doubled over. He soon regained control and started another chain.

"The little punk committed suicide, but I want to make sure your dead. "Lightning style: rapid thunder," yelled Rando as large bolts of yellow thunder appeared from his hands and aimed at Naruto.

Rando fired a the attack that hit Naruto hard in the chest. Rando smirked before Naruto went up in smoke. Rando released that it was a Shadow clone and turned around while grabbing his dagger.

"Lunar style: Eclipse Rising Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he busted from the ground and seemed to be glowing. Rando throw a Kunai at him, but it bounced off.

Naruto smirked at him. "Sorry Rando-san, but the Eclipse Jutsu can be used in two ways. I'll only tell you one. It is used as a shield to metal, Fire, and earth Jutsu. It also boosts my abilities by 3 fold, the only drawback is I can't use Jutsu while this is active and it is active for 10 minutes," said Naruto charging with his sword and moving from side to side

Rando saw afterimages he was moving so fast he tried to keep up, but Naruto slashed at his legs, cutting one off, and numbing the other. Rando let out a long scram as he fell to the ground in tears. Naruto stopped moving and took out a field kit.

"W-why?" asked Rando in pain as Naruto finished up.

"If your wondering it's not about the bounty. It's the fact that right now I have the power to take your life and save your life. I chose the higher path," said Naruto cuffing his hands and dragging him back to the caravan.

(With jade)

Jade was reorganizing the library and sighed. She didn't really have much to do. Her baby had finally grown up, and she had little to do. She opened her desk and soon found a small toy in it. The toy was a small wooden fox. Jade smiled a sad smile as she remembered the day she met Naruto. It was the first time she had met Naruto.

_Flashback Jutsu (5 years after the Kyubi attack)_

_Jade was walking to her new Job at the Library. She was on the inactive roster of the Villages ninja and was going to be there for a long time. Sakura was at Ino's house for the day. Jade looked at the orphanage and sighed. Many kind people had lost their lives in the attack leaving many children alone and unwanted. Jade was just about to pass by when she head a body hit a wall. Jade dropped her pack and looked back. _

_Being held against a wall was a small blonde boy and being jumped by 10 elder boys. Jade looked worried. She knew that the blonde was the container of the Kyubi, but he was just that a child like her daughter Sakura._

"_This is what you get for killing my sister you monster!" yelled the oldest boy as he slugged the young blonde in the face._

_The Young blonde had a cut on the right side of his face, a black eye, a cut above his forehead and his lip was busted, but his eyes held nothing but defiance. The look in his eyes was one of a tiger that might have been caged for years, but still had fight in it._

_The blonde lowered his eyes. "Do what you want you pricks," said the blonde in a voice that jade Barley hared._

_The eldest boy glared before grabbing Naruto by his hair. "What the hell did you say to me you god dammed monster!!" yelled the boy slugging Naruto again._

"_Hurt me all you want, make me bleed until I can hardly stand, but I won't bow and I won't let you break me. No one will EVER break Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Naruto glaring at the boy._

_Two of the boys backed up in fear. It was at that moment that Jade interfered. She ran over and quickly carried Naruto away. They landed on a small roof, before Jade bent down and started to clean Naruto's cuts. As she started on the cut on the right side of his face he knocked her hand away._

"_HEY! What was that for?" asked jade with curiously in her voice._

"_I don't need anyone's damned pity! I've been on my own since I was three so why should I let someone start helping me now!" yelled Naruto turning to run. As he ran a small wooden fox fell from his pocket._

_Flashback KAI_

That was the first time Jade had meet Naruto, but defiantly not the last. She put the toy in her pocket, grabbed her coat and throw it over her black shirt, and blue pants. She quickly left he library and went straight to main street. She walked past many shops, but stopped at one that had a set of green and blue necklaces. She quickly paid for them before leaving. It took her 5 minutes to get to the Hokage tower and she went straight to his office. She opened the doors to find him doing work. Sarutobi looked up and stopped.

"How can I help you Jade-san?" asked Sarutobi poofing on his pipe.

"Hokage-sama I would like to be put back on active duty starting tomorrow," said Jade folding her arms.

Sarutobi took out his pipe. "I see. I'll set you up in the Konoha police force for the next three months so you can get back into shape, before I put you on a 5 man team," said Sarutobi.

Jade nodded knowing that she was not ready for the field after 13 years of being inactive. She walked out of the Hokage's office preparing for tomorrow.

(At the gate)

Kyosuke had turned over Guarding the caravan to the Military Police. He turned to his team and noticed that Yakumo was talking Rukia and Sakura about heading to the mall while Naruto just stood against the wall. Kurenai walked over to Naruto and began talking, so Kyosuke walked over and joined in.

"Naruto-kun I would like for you to accompany me and Kyosuke-san to training ground 7. We need to work on your Genjutsu as well as the way you use your Jutsu in battle," said Kurenai.

"She's right. The way you handled Rando was good, but if it had been a Jonin I would have had to step in," said Rando.

Naruto looked at his sensei's before smiling. "Do you know why the Lunar Jutsu are in the Forbidden scroll in the first place?" asked Naruto turning towards the town.

Kurenai shuck her head. "No I don't. Only two people have ever been able to use them You and Kurshina the red typhoon," said Kurenai.

"Exactly. The reason they were there in the first place was because before she died she feared that the Council would destroy her family Jutsu so she hid them inside the forbidden scroll as well as putting some of the nastier ones in the scroll, but not from the main family section. Also she created a fake scroll that the Council destroyed in fear of it's powers," said Naruto as he began to walk away only for Kurenai to put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto turned and their eyes connected. "Why would they do that?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto smiled. "When, you can't use you make sure no one else can," said Naruto as he turned back around and began to walk away only to bump into a man with silver hair.

"You should be more Careful," said the man disappearing in a poof of Smoe.

"SorryYou walking scarecrow," said Naruto walking on.

(With Jade)

Jade stood in her backyard and was working on some of her old taijutsu. Before jade retired she was on level with Gai in that field and was on par with Kakashi in Jutsu, but over the years they had both pulled past her in skills. Jade stopped as she felt a presence in the air.

"Come on out Kakashi I can feel your power," said Jade as Kakashi jumped out the tree.

Kakashi eye smiled at her. "You always were able to track me easy Jade-chan," said Kakashi.

Jade glared at Kakashi before she flashed though a few hand signs. "Fire style: Blazing tiger Jutsu!" yelled jade as a large tiger shot from her mouth and right at Kakashi.

"Water style: Water ball Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi firing a ball of water from his mouth. The ball hit the tiger, but Kakashi's head was almost taken off by a blade that was attached to Jade's boot. Kakashi's mask took a hit and split in half, revealing a perfect face with a gotee around his mouth. Kakashi frowned before charging at Jade. Kakashi throw a punch that jade blocked with her knee, before she followed it up with a spinning kick. Kakashi grabbed her leg before jumping up and slamming her to the ground. Kakashi landed in a tree before Jade got up glaring at him with blood flowing over her left eye.

"My my jade you've gotten rusty. I told you to keep up your training while raising Sakura," said Kakashi shaking his finger at her.

"Fuck off Kakashi!" yelled Jade getting out of the hole.

Kakashi jumped away as jade throw a large amount of Shuriken at him. Jade then seemed to vanish and reappear behind Kakashi. Making his eyes widen. Jade then slugged him sending him into flying. She vanished again before reappearing above him and slamming her feet into his chest and him into the ground. Jade jumped away before staring up another set of hand signs.

"Earth style: Rock tomb Jutsu!" yelled Jade as a large amount of rocks rose up around Kakashi incasing him in a tomb. Jade once again began to disappear and reappear placing explosive tags around the tomb, before blowing them up.

"Damn that was mean Jade of the vanishing Tiger. Are you still mad about me picking on you in the academy?" asked Kakashi appearing next to her.

"No I got over that a long time ago. I'm pissed that you tried to peck in on me and my lover a few months ago," said Jade glaring at him.

Kakashi laughed lightly. "What did you expect? For nearly 12 years you refused to date and for no reason two years ago you all of a sudden have a lover. It's a little weird," said Kakashi.

"Well I found the right man," said Rukia smiling.

Kakashi smiled at his friend. "I'm glad for you. After all I have to make sure my friend is alright," said Kakashi vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood in front of a temple with both his swords before him on a stand. He sat in a meditative position and hand his hands in the ram sign. This was probably the one place that Naruto could relax as few would dare try something in the home of Inari. Naruto stopped what he was doing and walked out of the Temple. As he walked out he fround someone waiting for him. The person waiting for him stood at 5'8", looked around 28, had wild brown hair, slitted brown eyes, red triangle marks on her face, c-cup breasts, wearing a brown leather jacket, white tank top, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Hey there Tsume-chan," said Naruto as the head of the Inuzuka clan walked up to Naruto and claimed a kiss.

Tsume pulled back and smiled. "Hey Foxy-kun. How have you been lately. I know from what Jade has told us that you've been waxing that ass," said Tsume smirking at her young lover.

Naruto smiled. "yes I have. I'm actually thinking about proposing to Jade soon," said Naruto.

Tsume smirked at him. "It's only right after all you two have been together for a long time," said Tsume grabbing Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked at the sky and sighed. "I remember how we became friends," said Naruto

_Flashback no Jutsu ( 6 years after the Kyubi attack)_

_Naruto walked down the street with a book in his hands. It was Friday and he planned to spend most of his time at the library to learn more about not only the clans of the land, but mostly about the Uchiha clan. One way or another he was going to beat the snot out of Sasuke for putting Rukia in the hospital. He walked into the library and up to the desk. _

"_Excuse me, but I need a little help," said Naruto_

"_Alright just give me a second," said the woman with pink hair._

"Where have I seen her before?" thought Naruto

_The Woman turned around reveling herself to be the woman who tried to help him out a few months back. Naruto blushed looking at her. He remembered that he was so mad and hurt, and that he was rude to her, but now he saw that she was a goddess. The woman must have remembered because she looked at him before removing her glasses._

"_Hello Uzumaki-san. I see that you've healed well," said The woman as Naruto laughed._

_Naruto stopped laughing and looked down "About that. I'm sorry I blow up at you, but I had had enough of the way things were. I was beaten down and my pride was stolen on almost a daily basis. The day you helped me was the first time someone showed any real kindness besides the old man and the Raman people. So I made a promise to myself. I would no longer be weak. I would grow strong. I would be free. Free from all the hate that this village has soon me over the years. I figured that I would have to walk though hell to do it though," said Naruto as he felt a pair of lips on his forehead._

_The woman smiled at him with tears flowing from her eyes. "An old saying is that you sometimes have to go though hell to get to heaven. That's what your doing. If you need any help then you got mine. Jade Haruno is the name," said Jade standing up._

_Naruto nodded before he smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i'm on the path to freedom," said Naruto as Jade lead him to the Shinobi section._

_Flashback KAI!  
_

Naruto laughed a bit. "And still to this day she refuses to teach me her fighting style," said Naruto as they now sat in one of Konoha's parks.

Tsume laughed. "Don't worry. I may have never told you this, but Jade and I once studied under Tsunade of the Sannin, the Medical Mistress," said Tsume.

Naruto looked at Tsume and smirked. "Don't get to cocky now Tsume-chan," said Naruto as Tsume grabbed a hand full.

Tsume smirked. "I'm waiting till the next full moon and we're going to have one hell of a mating," said Tsume licking his neck.

Naruto smirked before vanishing. "Don't worry Tsume. It's only a three days away," came Naruto's voice.

Tsume started to laugh. "And he said jade never taught him anything," said Tsume

Naruto appeared in a tree in a forest and sat down. He looked up and noticed that the sun was about to set. He smiled at that. He always loved the sunset. He continued to look at it before he jumped out the tree just as it caught on fire. He looked where it had come from an saw 4 Uchiha's glaring at him each with a Sharingan in the second stage. 1 girl and 3 guys, each looked around his age.

"Your trespassing On Uchiha grounds!" said the girl.

Naruto smirked at them. "Sorry about that. I'll just go," said Naruto turning around only to spin around again and block a hail of Shrunken.

The middle boy smirked at him. "Sorry, but we Uchiha of this Generation don't work like our dead elders. We Kill who ever enters our lands. Are you ready to die?" asked the boy on the right pulling out a set of short swords, while the girl pulled out a kodachi, and the last two pulled out long swords.

Naruto removed his jacket and pulled out his Dragon fang before holding it straight out. "Who's first scum?" asked Naruto as all of them charged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Here you go. Another chapter over and done.

Killjoy: Yes we shall return

Zaara: The chapters of these fics should be out in Later Jan or early to mid Feb. King of Spring, Uzumaki of Hellsing, and Team Repent. The others will take a bit longer to deal with.

Killjoy: Yes and I'll make sure of it people

Zaara: I'll work hard to get them going.

Killjoy: To those who read we look forward to your comments

Zaara: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Before I go I want to give a shout out to my favorite lady Elizabeth Vida.


	3. Moonlight Dreams

Zaara the black: What up folks. A big shout out to Elizabeth Vida. I also got to give it up for my co-writer Killjoy3000

Killjoy: I am here and ready to help and other writers as well lets do this..

Zaara: Let's start this party. Oh We don't own Naruto.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

_**Demonic influenced speech**_

Letter

Enjoy this chapter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Uchiha forest)

The girl looked at Naruto and smirked. "What's the name of the man who's about to die?" asked the girl.

Naruto held his sword in his left hand and prepared to fend then off with defense. "Call me Naruto. What's your name baby?" said Naruto winking at her.

"Akana Uchiha," said the girl blushing a bit.

"Gilmaru Uchiha. " said the one with the short sword.

"We are the twins. Genta and Kenta," said the boys with the long swords.

Naruto pulled a few fancy moves before holding his sword out. "Well mother fuckers lets get going," said Naruto.

Gilmaru charged first and thrust his blade at Naruto, Naruto parried it to the side as he ducked and two blades formed an X, before they both turned slightly coming down. Naruto flipped around and blocked the blades Naruto saw the final blade come at his heart so he grabbed his O-katana and blocked the attack. He pulled his sword free and held one above his head and one in a reverse grip. Akana charged and started to slash at Naruto. Naruto blocked the attack, turned his Fang around and slammed it into her chest sending her into a tree.

"AKANA!! You'll pay for that you bastard. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu," said Gilmaru launching the attack at Naruto as he jumped back.

Naruto saw that he was about to get his. So he stopped and charged at the flame. The twins smirked as that's what they thought he would do. They both charged at him and just as Naruto burst though the flames got slashed across the chest by the twins, before he got stabbed by Gilmaru. Naruto growled before he dropped his fang and switched the reverse grip to a full grip before slashing at Gilmaru's Arm. Gilmaru knew that his arm was bleeding bad, but planned to keep the blade in Naruto.

"That's It! Lunar style: Meteor strike!" yelled Naruto as his blade seemed to turn white, before he stabbed at Gilmaru. The blade hit Gilmaru, but didn't price his flesh as much as it started to destroy his skin and forced him back.

Gilmaru yelled out in pain as large cuts started to appear on his skin and he was sent flying before he landed near Akana. He could barley stand, let alone fight. The twins noticed that Naruto was standing still. They figured that it was a one time attack and depleted most of his Chakra. They attacked at full speed. Naruto turned his head and saw them, before he kicked his fang back into his hand and blocked their attacks. One from the back and one from the front.

Genta attacked with a upward slash that Naruto dodged, Naruto attacked Kenta with a kick that he avoided. Genta attacked Naruto with a thrust that cut Naruto's right arm. Naruto paid the cuts no mind and was able to hit Genta across the face braking his nose and leaving a gash across the right eye.

Kenta jumped back and started a chain of Hand signs. "Fire style: Fire armor Jutsu," said Kenta as a large amount of flames became his armor.

Genta also jumped back. "Fire style: Hell's demonic Flames!" yelled Genta firing a large red flame at Naruto.

"_Now or never," thought Naruto. _"Lunar style: Lunar Protection Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a large shield of light appeared and stopped the attack.

Kenta charged at Naruto. Naruto faced the boy before he smirked. "Lunar style: Tide breaker!" yelled Naruto as he brought his sword up and a large white arc shot from it and into Kenta sending him to the ground.

"KENTA!" yelled Genta as Naruto flashed behind him and held the sword to his throat.

"Listen well Genta or whatever the hell your name is. I not only owned you sorry excuses of Uchihas, but I did it while all of you had your precious bloodlines active. Although mines wasn't used to it's fullest It still gives me the strength to beat upstart punks who don't know there places. Remember that!" yelled Naruto disappearing.

Gilmaru grabbed Akana bride style and Genta helped his brother up. "Naruto Uzumaki. You have no Idea what you just did," said Gilmaru never noticing that the moon was almost full

(Inuzuka Head House residence)

Tsume stood in only light see though shirt. She had on no bra, but a thong. Kiba was staying with Shino, and Hana had he own place in the clan compound. Tsume walked over to her bed and sat down, while thinking of her husband to be. Yes she like Jade wanted to Marry Naruto, but it would take time. That's why she had been saving herself for the last three months. In two days it would be a full moon and she would be able to mate with Naruto. While this wasn't an official marriage in the worlds eyes, it was in the clans eyes. She laid down and stared at the ceiling, before something heavy fell on her floor. She grabbed the Kunai and sprang from the bed before she realized It was Naruto, and that he was bloody.

Tsume rested Naruto's head on her lap and started at his eyes. "Naruto-kun are you Alright!?" asked Tsume only for Naruto to laugh.

"I guess I used more power then I thought kicking those punks asses," said Naruto as he began to relay the entire event to Tsume as she bandaged him up.

Tsume sighed as she and Naruto laid on the bed. "You have to be more careful Naruto-kun. These Young Uchiha are out to prove that they can pick up where their parents left off, but they do it disregarding their honor as members of this village. Currently Sasuke is the true clan head, but he lets his elder cousin Gilmaru run the clan in his stand," said Tsume as she gave Naruto a cup of water.

Naruto gladly excepted it and looked at Tsume. "Gilmaru is a dangerous one, Hot headed, Sasuke is clam, but is so blinded. Gilmaru seems more driven by power then Sasuke with his revenge. If either of them is let to lead the clan it could be bad for the village later," said Naruto taking a gulp.

Tsume sighed. "let's forget them for now and sleep a bit," said Tsume as she cut off the light and kissed Naruto who returned it.

(Next morning)

Naruto quickly woke up and found himself in a hug by Tsume. He smiled at her, before kissing her forehead before jumping up and grabbing his jacket, shirt, and gloves, before strapping his swords to his sides. He quickly left the compound and headed to his training ground.

(Uchiha Compound)

Gilmaru, Akana, and Sasuke stood inside the Council chambers for the Uchiha elders, but as their were only 40 Uchihas left and all of them under 20 the three of them shared power over the clan until Sasuke turned 15. Gilmaru had long hair that fell close to the bottom of his back, and the Uchiha eyes. He wore a brown shirt with a MP Vest on, and Shinobi attire on. Akana looked like Sasuke's mother as she was Sasuke's Half sister who was a whole year older. She wore an exact replica of his mothers cloths. Sasuke knew that his mother was very disobedient and was punished harshly for it every time.

"What's this I hear about you battle some fool and letting him live!" yelled Sasuke who was not amused in the least about what had happened on his lands.

Akana glared at her younger half brother. "Don't you dare start Sasuke! This one was powerful. He used Jutsu that our eyes couldn't copy. Trust me," said Akana glaring at Sasuke. Regardless of How closely they were related they hated each others guts.

Gilmaru folded his arms. "Regardless Cousins this is a problem. Which there is an easy solution to. The council wants the Uchiha clan up and running at full power within a few years. They even provided a few… helpers for that, but This Naruto has powers that our clan can use to become closer to our goals," said Gilmaru.

The three looked at Each other and nodded. Even though they didn't get along at the best of times they all wanted to have the clan back at full strength within a few years. Gilmaru stood up and prepared to leave.

"Akana if we somehow get Uzumaki you will birth him strong young boys to help the clan as is a females duty," said Gilmaru activating his Sharingan.

Akana didn't backed down a bit in fear and activated ger own Sharingan. To the clan she was looked at as a mega power, but to Gilmaru she was nothing, but a pawn to be used. She glared at him. "Don't think I'm scared of you anymore Gilmaru like when we were younger. I'm stronger then i was before and i'll kill you if you think you can over step your position," said Akana quite pissed off at Gilmaru.

Gilmaru smirked. "Shall we test that out Akana-_chan_," said Gilmaru as he reached for his MP dagger.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the heavy oak table. "ENOUGH! We have more important things to worry about. The Dobe hid power from everyone and now that he has it we need it in our Clan. Akana Sallow your pride and remember we all took the same oath as children. To bring the Uchiha back to glory no matter what. Gilmaru stop messing around. If we fuck up in anyway the Hokage can have our records seized and we all know that the Uchiha have secrets that don't need to get out," said Sasuke as they both nodded.

Gilmaru stared at Sasuke. "Your right little Cousin. I'll take my position on the Council as the MP chief while Akana takes the head seat for now," said Gilmaru as they all left.

After Akana left the chambers and retracted to her room before closing and locking her door and sitting on her bed. "Those two fools! They'll be the ones to destory this clan if they continue to try and make plans behind the others back. And to think that they can control me as if i was one of those fuck toys the council slaved. No. i'll show them both," said Akana.

(With Rukia)

Rukia stood in her garden as she was painting a picture. It was of her and Naruto, much older, but Naruto was battling a snake and a Fox and flames appeared everywhere as well as the sky being dark. Naruto held his two swords in his hands with crimson and white wrapped around him. Rukia had painted herself in the background as a large head and part of her shoulder with tears and blood running down her face. Rukia sat her brush down and sighed. The only reason she drew the picture was because of a nightmare she had had last night.

"_But it seemed so much more then just a simple nightmare," thought Rukia_

"Rukia-chan You normally paint happy things," came the Voice of Sarutobi as he walked over to his grand daughter.

"Morning grandfather," said Rukia.

Sarutobi walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Child what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything and I will always try and be of help," said Sarutobi.

Rukia smiled. She could always trust her grandfather is no one else. "Well grandfather Sarutobi it started out like this.

_DREAM FLASHBACK!_

_Rukia got up out a crater and looked around. It was the Sarutobi Compound, she noticed that she was older and that she was at least 3 months pregnant. She jumped up and ran over to the gates._

_A large flaming ball hit the ground and then the wall. Dust kicked up and she looked over from where it had come from. She saw a snake with 8 tails slitter up to the flame only for a pure white light to hit it and blast it into the Hokage tower._

_She looked and Saw Naruto standing there with a ripped jacket and gashs and burns all over his body. "Naruto," said Rukia in awe._

_Naruto looked at Rukia and she saw that his eyes were pure white with blue corneas. "RUKIA RUN!" yelled Naruto as he jumped at her. Rukia was pulled up as a paw dropped down where she was. She looked and Saw a large black fox glaring at her._

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I won't let a Ningan like you deify me!" yelled the Fox **

_Naruto charged at the fox and cut it across the chest making it scream in pain. The snake appeared behind Naruto and bit him in his shoulder making him yell, before he grabbed the snake and throw it into the wall. The fox charged at Naruto only for a unknown figure to jump in the way and take the hit for him. Naruto turned around and his eyes hardened, before he kicked the Fox in the chest, but in doing so left himself wide open for the snake to send him into the Hokage monument._

_The next second a large tower of white and Crimson appeared and Naruto stood there with 9 tails most white, but a few crimson. He flow into the air before he flow at the snake and the Fox._

"_YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY HOME!!!" yelled Naruto._

"**COME THEN YOU WEAK NINGAN!!!" yelled the Fox.**

"**At last he dies!" yelled the snake. As both he and the Fox charged at Naruto.**

_Rukia had tears and blood falling from her face, before she closed her eyes and screamed to the Heavens. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_DREAM FLASHBACK END. _

Sarutobi poofed on his pipe and looked at the sky. "Normally a dream like this could be a sign of what is to come in the future. You said a snake and a Fox? That is troubling, because a fox is a being of Inari and a protector from evil. A snake is a Oman of disaster to come. When both appear it means that the future is clouded," said Sarutobi making Rukia's eyes widen, before he smiled. "But those are the words of an old man who once wanted to be a philosopher," said Sarutobi walking away.

"_AN omen of a clouded Future?" thought Rukia before she went to get her gear._

(training ground 7)

Sakura fell out of a tree in training ground 7 with a Kunai in her. She had been training hard and wanted to get her strength up. She charged up the tree only to find Naruto in front of her. She stared in his eyes as he kicked at her. Sakura blocked the attack the attack and skidded down a bit, before she jumped to the next tree and the next. This was something she had asked Naruto to do a few days ago. She asked him to attack her at random times to make sure she had it down.

"Water style: water saw Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he throw a saw like blade that hit a tree and made it fall.

Sakura held her balance before she jumped away. Naruto appeared behind her and throw a punch. The punch seemed to phase though Sakura only for her to appear to the side. Sakura was surprised, but quickly attacked Naruto and cut him across the face. Naruto used this opportunity to grab her hand and slam her into a tree. Naruto was perplexed. As far as he knew what Jade made wasn't a bloodline. He'd have to take that up with her later. Naruto and Sakura both landed on the ground and sat down waiting for the rest of their squad.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "You've gotten better Sakura. You were able to lay a blow to my face," said Naruto pointing to the healing scar as she smiled.

"Coming from the one person who I consider a true friend, thanks," said Sakura laying down.

Naruto laughed. "As much as you flirt with me I thought you considered me to be a love interest?" said Naruto looking at Sakura.

Sakura frowned and slugged him in the arm. "No way. I just like messing with your head. Besides I see how much you and my mother are in love and I don't want to fuck that up for you two. I know your past, and my mother has been lonely for years, never going out on dates. But when you two really found each other you clicked. You're my friend and that's all I need from you Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

Naruto sighed. "That's good. I thought I would have to break your heart one day," said Naruto as the others appeared in the field.

"Alright you two play time is over. We have a C-ranked mission," said Kyosuke.

Naruto and Sakura lined up with their teammates and got serious. "What's he mission Kyosuke-sensei?" asked Naruto taking his position as team leader.

Kurenai looked at the team and nodded. "We are to take out a camp of bandits that has been attacking Rekka Town just north of the village. We have to take it out ASAP," said Kurenai.

"Any Intel on the place?" asked Yakumo spinning a Kunai.

"Only that their leader is a member of the Former tigers Gang. A group of Rouge Ninja all former Genin of their village," said Kyosuke.

Rukia smiled. "This should be easy," said Rukia.

Naruto himself looked at the sky. "Let's strike at night," said Naruto getting everyone to look at him.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at them. "Tonight the moon will be mostly full. My powers will be amplified to near extremes," said Naruto making them look questionable.

"You have shown power over the Lunar based Jutsu. Very well, but we must get there, before sundown," said Kurenai as they took off to their mission.

(two hours after sunset)

Yakumo held a pair of binoculars in her hand as she observed the camp. She saw many women roped and naked, as well as a few little girls. Yakumo felt sorry for them, but she couldn't help. She was support as was Kurenai and Sakura. Kyosuke and Rukia covered the one entrance to the camp while Naruto was in there alone.

Yakumo wanted to help, but she was still not on level with Rukia, let alone a person as powerful as Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had on a wide brim black hat, and his jacket was buckled closed with the left side hanging down. He looked at the moon as he began to laugh. His powers would be at their highest for only a few days. He was already feeling more powerful then he was a few days ago. He walked to the main gate where two guards stopped him.

"Who the hell are you buddy?" asked the one on the right.

Naruto looked at him with his eyes glowing a strange light blue. "Step aside," said Naruto in a smooth voice.

"What the hell did you just say to us?" asked the one on the left

"We'll show you punk!" yelled the guard on the right. The guards grabbed their swords and charged. Naruto drew his O-kaktana and brought it to the right. Naruto brought the sword swiftly across, before both of them fell down with cuts in their throats.

Naruto removed his hat and throw it before walking into the camp. He walked as many of the man just called him friend. Most of them looked piss Drunk. He heard the screams of Many women as they were raped. He had so far counted at least 60 bandits, and 20 Academy level missing nins. Once in the center of the camp he saw a tall man wearing a bear palate, and Shinobi pants. On his right side was a young girl no older then 4 wearing rags. The girl had brown hair tied in pig tails, bluish-gray eyes.

"Girl bring me more Sake!" yelled the man.

"Yes Barukon-sama!" the girl said Scrambling to get the drink. She returned and handed the man the drink. He began to drink only to spit it out and backhand her sending her to the ground with a cut lip.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! This Sake is warm as piss! I was always nice and lineate with you, but Now your going to be my new little toy," said Barukon as all the men laughed.

Naruto flashed in front of the girl and glared at the man. "That's Enough," said Naruto as he picked the girl up.

"Who the devil are you boy? Some kind of hero?" asked Barukon as the men grabbed swords, axes, spears, and maces.

Naruto glared at the man. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. You may call me Eclipse," said Naruto.

The girl looked at Naruto in awe. "Are you going to hurt the bad man?" asked the girl in a sweat, yet pain filled voice.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yes, but you won't see it. Sleeping Jutsu," said Naruto placing his fingers on her head instantly sending her into a blissful sleep. He sat her on the ground and began another chain of hand signs. "Lunar protection Jutsu," said Naruto as a white barrier appeared over the girl.

"What the hell?" asked a man from the crowd as Naruto pulled his other katana out.

"Few if any of you bastards shall live. Lunar style: Moon Blaze Jutsu!" yelled Naruto unleashing a red fire blast that had moon light in it. The Jutsu spread over a wide area and killed nearly 20 men.

The first man charged at Naruto and tried to stab a spear though his back. Naruto moved to the side, cut the spear in two and cut the mans head off. A few more men charged and started to attack Naruto. Naruto dodged a strike from the side and it cut into another mans gut. Naruto jumped on the blade and kicked the man so hard that not only did he break his neck, but he sent him into 5 other men.

Naruto landed on a tent as another man jumped up to attack him. The man throw a few kicks showing off his skills, before Naruto handed him his swords, before punching him in his throat. Naruto grabbed his sword and jumped in the sky before sheathing his swords.

"Lunar style: Lunar Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a Dragon of Pure moon light appeared behind him and attacked the camp, killing a few men.

Barukon was starting to get irritated. He had lost most of his forces already and most of his elites were cowering in fear. He grabbed his sword before he jumped into the air. Naruto saw him coming and blocked his sword strike before throwing him to the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth cannon Jutsu!" yelled Barukon as he began throwing large rocks.

Naruto cut the boulders in half, before he held out his left hand as it started to glow brightly and wings appeared behind him.

(With Kurenai, Yakumo, and Sakura)

Yakumo brought down her binoculars and stared in awe at the sight. "Kurenai-sensei what is that?" asked Yakumo.

Kurenai suck her head. "I don't know sweaty, but it could be the birth of a new bloodline Limit in Konoha, one even more powerful then the Sharingan," said Kurenai

"A new Bloodline?" said Sakura in awe of her friend.

(With Rukia and Kyosuke)

Rukia and Kyosuke had already killed off most of those who tried to escape. Rukia jumped back and used one of her curved black daggers to cut a mans throat. Kyosuke had just used a water Jutsu and killed a few others until they both looked up.

"Just like my nightmare, but with wings," said Rukia.

Kyosuke cut a bandits leg. "So that's why he asked to go in alone. He's a one man demolition crew," said Kyosuke.

(Back to Naruto)

"Lunar style: Full moon Crusher!" yelled Naruto as a large amount of power flow at the camp and hit it. Barukon felt the full might of the blast and hit the ground hard. The attack seemed to kill most of the men, but none of the womenwere hit as they had all fled to a safe distance.

Once it was over Naruto walked over to the sleeping girl and picked her up. She was sound a sleep. Naruto noticed that Barukon was still alive. Removing his O-katana he held it to his neck.

"What is the name of this Child?" asked Naruto.

"Sh-she never told us," said the man fearing that he was going to die.

"What happened to her mother and father?" asked Naruto fearing the worst.

The man smirked here. "We raped her mother and forced her father to watch it all. By the time we got though she was moaning like a good little whore," said Barukon.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before slashing his throat. Naruto looked at the girl and signed before picking her up. "Another little one alone because of this rotten world. Don't worry. I won't let you be alone again," said Naruto.

Naruto began to walk out until he was stopped by Sakura, Yakumo Rukia, and Kurenai, while Kyosuke stood in the back. The girls cooed over the little girl while Kyosuke gave Naruto a cool look.

"Naruto you did a good job, but I have to inform the Council about his bloodline of yours. As much as I'd like to keep it a secret it must be known to the council at least," said Kyosuke bowing his head in shame at what he had to do.

"It's alright Sensei. You have to do what you have to do," said Naruto as they began to walk away.

Halfway back to the village the little girl awoke. "Hey we're flying!" said the girl in excitement.

Naruto laughed as she looked at him. "Actually we're moving fast. Tell me what's your name little one?" asked Naruto as she frowned at him in a cute way.

"My name is Alexia and I'm not small!" she said smacking Naruto making everyone laugh.

"Alexia don't you have a last Name?" asked Kurenai as the little girl suck her head.

Naruto smiled. "how would you like to have my last name Little one?" asked Naruto.

"What is your last name?" asked Alexia ignoring what he called her.

Naruto smiled at her. "Uzumaki is my last name, but Naruto is my first name," said Naruto.

"Can I call you poppa?" asked Alexia feeling like he was the only person to treat her kind in the last 2 years.

Naruto nearly missed a step, but bounced off a near by branch and caught up with the others. "You can call me what ever you like princess," said Naruto making the little girl hug his neck tightly.

(A few hours later)

Alexia was asleep at Jade's home while Naruto attended a Council meeting as that was what the Council had called him for. Just an hour ago he received word Via ANBU to come to the chambers. Jade entered the living room and looked at Naruto. In her arms was a blood red hoari that he planned on wearing since he had removed his normal black jacket. Jade slipped it on and Naruto positioned his swords on his right side.

"Naruto-kun be careful. The council is not known for it's subtlety," said Jade giving Naruto a kiss.

Naruto smiled. "I don't fear them," said Naruto as he walked out the door and down the street.

As he walked people glared and backed up. They recognized power, even when it was on someone they hated and knew not to fuck with him. He soon arrived at the tower and was admitted by the two guards. He walked over to the Council chamber and found himself in a well lit chamber with the clan heads including Akana, and Asuma, the civilian Council, The head of the ANBU wearing a white and black clock, Gilmaru as head of the MP, and the Elder Council led by Sarutobi.

Naruto fell to one knee and crossed an arm over his chest. Naruto was no fool and even though he held no real love for the Council he still knew when to show respect. Tsume had her eyes on him and was giving him the look. It was only another date until her mating cycle started.

"You requested my presence Council?" asked Naruto looking up.

An older man spoke first. "yes we got a report from your teacher/ commander that you destroyed a whole bandit camp by yourself and you did it with a bloodline. Is that true?" asked the man.

"Yes. It is," said Naruto standing up.

"What is this bloodline?" asked an overzealous Gilmaru.

Naruto smirked. "You don't give out the secrets of your family. All I can tell you is that my powers get stronger the fuller the moon is and at Max during a eclipse," said Naruto

Many on the Council where impressed. The Clan Council already supported Naruto all the way and had nothing, but respect for the boy. The Civilian sector started to hate what they had done and now had no idea what they had possibly thrown away with all their neglect towards the boy.

Gilmaru smirked. _"This is the perfect way to get rid of that up start bitch Akana. Once I figure out how to get rid of Sasuke I'll be the new clan head as well as having the power of this fool under me," thought5 Gilmaru._

Akana smiled. _"He may be able to help me out with my brother and Cousin," thought Akana _

The people all got up and bowed. "For what's it's worth we're sorry about the way we treated you in the past," said the head of the council.

Naruto glared at him before he let his power flare. "Are you sorry that you hurt me or sorry that you may have lost the change at power?" asked Naruto as he brought his power back down.

Sarutobi sighed. He loved Naruto like a grandson, but he would have to pull some power plays. "Uzumaki-san seeing as you are appreciating your 15 birthday in a little while we would like you to be the founder of a new clan in Konoha. You will be given space for a Clan compound and other things. As you are a ninja I have to order you to do this. "I'm sorry.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and nodded. "You sometimes have to go though hell to get to heaven. I'm not mad, but I'll tell you this right now if any of you try to interfere in what I'm doing you'll pay for it as Sure as the moon will be full," said Naruto sweeping out of the Chamber.

Sarutobi stood up and sighed. "You shall honor his wishes on this matter. Am I understood.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" rang out the Council on all sides.

(With Rukia)

Rukia tossed and turned I bed and sweat poured down her body, until she sat straight up, panting heavy. "NARUTO!" yelled Out Rukia until she looked around. "It was just another dream," Said Rukia as she laid down again reflecting what had happened.

_Dream scape_

_An older Rukia and an Older Naruto sat on a Hill eating a picnic she had made for them. It was a lovely day out and they were happy just laughing and talking about nothing. Then the Sky darkened and a black fox appeared before her. The whole scene changed to one of Violence, death, and madness. Naruto lay next to her broken and battered and the massive fox was laughing._

"_**I'll destroy everything you hold dear. Starting with Your Family!" yelled the Fox as it lounged at Rukia**_

_Rukia covered her eyes waiting for the end only for no pain to come. When she opened her eyes Naruto was incased in a glowing white light._

"_You'll Never Harm any of them as long as I live!" yelled Naruto._

"_**Then parish!" yelled the fox before a massive dark ball hit Naruto**_

_End Dream_

Rukia looked out her window and noticed that it was a full moon out. She got up and walked outside. The breeze cooled her, but she didn't understand it. Two dreams involving a Fox and Naruto as well as a white light. Whatever these dreams mean Naruto and the Fox where clearly at the center of it.

"_Naruto just what is going on?" thought Rukia as she once again looked at the sky. _

(With Alexia)

Alexia sat on a bed in the Konoha Orphanage. A MP had come to Jade and token her there by order of the Civilian Council. Alexia didn't want to leave as her poppa as she liked to call the person who saved her would be sad. Many of the kids tried to play with her, but she just ignored them.

"_I wonder what poppas doing?" thought Alexia._

"Sir you can't go in there," came a voice of a woman.

"THE HELL I CAN'T SHE'S MY CHARGE!!" yelled a male voice.

"Please be reasonable. A good family could adopt her," said the woman again as the door opened reveling her poppa.

"POPPA!" yelled Alexia excited to see her poppa again.

"That's why I'm here," said Naruto looking at the woman who made his childhood hell and she knew it.

The woman glared at Naruto. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you take her," said the woman making Naruto more passed then before.

"Can't or won't?" asked Naruto.

"Both really. You are to young, even if you do turn 15 in a few months, beside 2 people have to adopt," said The woman thinking she was clever.

Naruto pulled out a slip that was signed and dated. "Jade Haruno will be acting as this girls mother. She's a friend of mine and co-signed the slip. Also the Hokage's seal is on it.

The woman looked outraged, but knew it was impossible to duplicate that seal. The woman pulled out her pen and signed it. "There it's done. I hope your happy!" yelled the woman.

"Very. You ready to go home Alexia?" asked Naruto as Alexia jumped up and down.

"Of course poppa," yelled Alexia jumped on his back before Naruto vanished.

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

Zaara: The end to another good Chapter. Personally I wanted it to be a little less sappy.

Killjoy: Oh shut up we need a little of that here and there.

Zaara: Tell us what you think.


	4. uderstanding some

Zaara the black: Here is the 4th chapter of the Path to acceptance.

Killjoy: Yeah and please review a lot of blood and sweet when into the chapter.

Zaara: Enjoy this chapter. Oh there will be a lemon you have been warned.

Killjoy: as if you would hede it.

Zaara: No I won't

Human speech

**Demon/Boss speech**

_Human thought_

_**Demon/boss thought**_

_**Demonic influenced speech**_

Letter

0000000000000000000000000000000

(Haruno residence)

Alexia was sound asleep as Naruto and Sakura prepared to leave for the training Grounds. Their senseis had decided not to do any missions today and planned to work with the other teams. Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed that she had changed her ninja attire. Sakura changed to a black tank and a long dark green jacket that went well with her eyes. On her head she wore a black bandana, mid thigh black shorts. Naruto raised a brow.

"Any reason for the change in attire?" asked Naruto.

Sakura went over to a closet and pulled out 2 daggers as well a long belt of throwing knives. "You've been training me to be stronger. So I'm no longer going to just go by like I did before. Also I'm trying to be more like mom was when she was younger," said Sakura examining a knife.

Naruto opened the door and slipped on his gloves. "Don't try to be who your mother once was. If you try to hard you'll wend up dead or worse," said Naruto as he slipped on his long black coat over his blue shirt.

Sakura nodded, before they took off out the door.

(Training ground 7)

The two of them arrived only a short while after Kakashi and Sasuke had. Team 8 appeared in top shape. Team 10 looked good. Ino had packed on a little muscle and form the way she had cut her hair was taking the Shinobi life more seriously, Choji seemed to be turning his body fat into hard muscle and Shikamaru's once relaxed look seemed to be more cunning and much more deadly.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino-chan. How's it been?" asked Rukia as everyone stared at Yakumo.

"Hey Naruto who's the chick?" asked Kiba eyeing her.

Yakumo bowed politely. "My name is Yakumo Kazuma. I'm Kurenai sensei's god sister," said Yakumo

Choji smiled. "Nice job Naruto not only are you on a team with two of the hottest girls from our class, but your also the student of the village's hottest Jonin," said Choji patting him on the back.

Ino bopped him on the head. "HEY! I'm hot so why are you complaining?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru sighed. "Because you're a troublesome woman Ino," said Shikamaru laying on the ground.

The others laughed as Hinata walked over to Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan. I see you no longer have your nervous condition," said Naruto making her blush

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Sensei and a few others helped me out a lot in that field," said Hinata shivering at the thoughts of the snake woman.

"That's nice to hear," said Rukia walking over with caution as she knew how calculating Hinata could be.

"Alright everyone today is group training with the other teams," said Kyosuke only for Sasuke to step up and glare at him.

"Please. Why waste time when you could all train me to be much stronger," said Sasuke as Kakashi nodded.

"I agree. Sasuke is beginning to become adapt at my style and I was going to ask Naruto here to teach him some of the Lunar Jutsu he knew as well as his sword styles," said Kakashi eye smiling making many glare at him.

"You got some real balls Kakashi. Going to ask another to give their style away," said Asuma never dreaming of letting anyone, but his family and students know his style.

"Come on think about it. If we made Sasuke stronger then other villages wouldn't dare attack us," said Kakashi eye smiling.

"One person does not make an army," said Kurenai glaring at the Cyclops.

Naruto looked at Kakashi before looking at Sasuke. "Even if I decided to teach him those are family Jutsu and no Uchiha can learn them," said Naruto as Sasuke's temper flared.

"Alright then you and Me right here, right now if you think your sp gppd," said Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

Naruto removed his jacket and swords before handing them to Rukia. "Hold those please. I don't want to lose my temper and kill the little worm," said Naruto as he began to walk into the center of the field.

Asuma being a Neutral sensei decided to act as ref. Naruto and Sasuke both decided on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kekki Genkai as the basis of the battle. Sasuke smirked at Naruto before Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Asuma dropped his hand and the fight was on.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke launching his families signature Jutsu from his mouth.

"Lunar Style: Tide blast Jutsu!" yelled Naruto firing a large ball of water from his hands with lunar chakra around it.

The attacks collided and seemed to create a veil of smoke. Sasuke charged at Naruto prepared to end this battle with a single hit. Sasuke throw a punch that Naruto blocked with ease, Sasuke then flipped over to try and take advantage of Naruto's arm that was blocking him. Naruto caught Sasuke's idea and jumped back just as the kick nearly hit his face. As Naruto landed he saw Sasuke charging again.

Naruto jumped back and brought up his hand preparing to punch Sasuke's lights out. Sasuke landed in front of Naruto and kicked him in his ribs. Naruto bared the pain, before Sasuke throw another punch at his face. This one hit his jaw hard enough to bust his lip. Naruto flow into a tree and nearly broke though it. Naruto felt that his fist was fully charged and aimed to take down the Uchiha.

Naruto ran at Sasuke with speed and prepared to take him down. Sasuke throw a kick that Naruto jumped over. Naruto brought his left leg down On Sasuke's shoulder, dislocating it. Sasuke fell to the Ground with Naruto's fist coming close to his face. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the pain only to feel none. He opened his eyes and Saw that Naruto's fist was only a few inches from his face. Sasuke looked at Naruto with sweat running down the side of his face.

"_He could have killed me, but he didn't," thought Sasuke._

Naruto jumped up and charged a tree before slamming his fist into and making a 5 foot deep, 17 foot wide crater. Naruto pulled back a hand that looked busted, but healed in a few minutes. "Be lucky Uchiha. Tonight the moon is at it's fullest meaning that I'm at my highest level, but I didn't use my full power in that attack. I'll hurt you, I'll humiliate you, but if you ever give me a reason to kill you I'll make the Shingami look like a Shin(1) compared to me," said Naruto as he began to walk away.

Rukia walked close to him. "You should take his advice for your own good Sasuke-san. He's not one to be played with and since he's one of my friends I'll help him end your life," said Rukia as she followed after Naruto to try and calm him down.

Rukia followed Naruto until they ended up in a small clearing with Naruto sitting near a tree

Naruto looked at Rukia. "Rukia go back now," said Naruto until she grabbed his arm.

"Not until you calm down Naruto!" yelled Rukia glaring into Naruto's eyes with a passion.

Naruto yanked his arm away from her. "I am calm Rukia!" exclaimed Naruto glaring right back with equal passion.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "No your not! You nearly killed him! You may be the founder of a new clan, but don't let shit get to your head Naruto!" yelled Rukia stepping closer to him

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He and Rukia had been friends for a long time, but she never just yelled at him. "Where do you get off telling me that!? I know what your thinking! Yes Rukia you know my past, You know how dark I am, probably more then most people. But I don't let anything get to my head! Why do you care Anyway!?" Yelled Naruto only to be slapped by a crying was was shocked by this. Rukia never raised her hand to anyone unless it was in battle, but then again this was a battle for them.

Rukia let her tears fall as she glared at Naruto. "It's because I care! I care for your well being! I'll be there for you like we where there for each other as Kids. We may have drifted apart a bit, but we're still friends," said Rukia smiling at Naruto as she hugged him.

Naruto returned the hug. "Who would have thought that the first battle I'd lose with my bloodline would be to a pretty girl," said Naruto making Rukia blush.

"Shut up!" she yelled before they both laughed.

Not far away a blue haired Hyuga glared at Rukia. "If you try and take what's mine you'll pay, with more then you can give," said Hinata with tears in her eyes.

(Later that day)

Naruto sat on top of the fourth's head. He had been thinking about the things Rukia said. She was right in a way. Naruto had nearly killed Sasuke, but Sasuke pissed Naruto off in a bad way. Sasuke shouldn't have challenged him. He really meant to smash his face into the dirt. Trying to make him teach his family style to another Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him. That someone slipped her arms around him in a way that sent shivers up his back. There was only one person who could do that.

"Hello Kurenai-chan," said Naruto as he turned around only to be kissed by the Genjutsu mistress. Most people assumed that that was her specialty. Her real specialty was bondage and role play. Naruto still shivered after the last time. Kurenai couldn't walk straight for a week, and Naruto was to drained to have sex with Jade or Tsume.

Kurenai pulled back from the kiss. "Hey Naruto-kun. How have you been?" asked Kurenai in a husky voice.

"_Damn Kurenai is a freak when she wants sex," thought Naruto. _it was true. She was a lady, but an absolute sex goddess in the bed or wherever she wanted sex. "Sorry Kurenai-chan I made plans with Tsume tonight," said Naruto.

Kurenai smiled before she licked his lips. "That's alright, because I got you all to myself in the following days," said Kurenai making Naruto gulp.

Kyosuke had agreed to train the girls up for more endurance and stamina, while Kurenai took Naruto for a few days to work on his weakness in Genjutsu. Kurenai got up and began to walk away while swaying her hips. Yep in a day he was going to be out of it.

Naruto got up and walked to the Inuzuka compound.

(Later that Night)

Naruto and Tsume sat in the main house eating a dinner for two that she had prepared. Tsume wore a robe that showed off her lovely breasts and figure. They had made light conversation all evening and both where having a wonderful time of it. Naruto had noticed that Tsume was breathing a bit heavy and sweat was running down her body, almost as if she was in extremely hot.

"you alright there Tsume?" asked Naruto getting up and walking over to her and placing a hand on her head.

**Warning Lemon **

Tsume couldn't take it anymore and shoved Naruto onto the table. Before kissing him hard and heavy. Naruto knew what was happening. She was in heat and wanted to mate badly. Inuzuka tradition made it to where a female would sometimes have to be locked up if she didn't have someone to mate with to stop her from going out and being fucked like a whore on the streets. Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsume and kissed her back.

Tsume got off Naruto and removed her dress leaving her breasts exposited and the fact that she was dripping wet without any panties on, leaving her in only her heels. Tsume pulled back and ripped Naruto's shirt off his body, before kissing his neck getting a low groan out of him as she made her way down, before she got to his pants. She pulled them off and stared at her prize. She grabbed the massive organ and gave it a tender lick. Tsume then started to kiss the organ before she put it into her mouth and bop her head.

Naruto groaned at this as he rubbed his hands though Tsume's hair. Tsume out of all his loves gave a fantastic blowjob. Tsume then started to deep throat him making his grab her hair harder. Tsume gave one long suck and Naruto came in her mouth. Tsume swallowed it all, before she pulled his member out and licked up the rest. Naruto lifted Tsume up and set her on the couch before attacking her pussy with his mouth. Tsume let out a low moan as he kissed licked and sucked on her pussy.

Tsume had been waiting on this for over a month now as the full moon made Naruto seem just a tad more wild then he normally was. Naruto pulled back and started to lightly nibble on her clit. Tsume's eyes widened before she screamed so loud that half of Konoha heard it. After Tsume came down from her high she gazed at Naruto.

"Take me Naruto Naruto-kun! Fuck me at your pleasure, " said Tsume as Naruto grabbed her hand and turned her around while she was binding over near the wall.

Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her roughly, making Tsume yell out in surprise and pleasure. By nature the Inuzuka were rough and that's how they liked their sex. Long and Rough. Naruto pulled out of her before slamming back in. Tsume yelled again in pure bliss. Heat and yells filled the house as the two lovers. Tsume felt like an inferno was on inside her and Naruto was the trigger,. Every time he pulled out of her he would not only go so deep he would tough her womb, but he would hit her clit. Tsume knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

"NARUTO I'M AHHHHHH!!" yelled out Tsume as she came hard, and with Naruto still being inside her it prolonged the end.

"TSUME!" yelled Naruto as his own release was triggered. Naruto sprayed his seed inside Tsume, who was just glad that she did a pregnancy protection Jutsu.

**Lemon end**

Naruto turned to the side and fell onto the couch as not to land on Tsume. Both were tired after their activates and needed to rest. Naruto gathered Tsume in his arms and walked them to her room, before he slipped her under the covers and then himself. Tsume was already asleep and Naruto soon followed after kissing her.

(two weeks later)

Everything had been good for the last little while. Naruto's team had been taking on more C-ranked missions and had even gotten to do a low b- ranked mission with a couple of Chunin. Alexia had also met most of Naruto's lovers, but was most attracted to jade and would call her Kaa-san. Currently Naruto was walking down the street alone and was about to head to the Raman shack when a pair of lips crashed into his. Naruto was shocked for a minute before he jumped and glared at the person who did it. It was Akana Uchiha wearing full battle gear.

Naruto growled at her as his hair turned slightly white. "What the hell you bitch?" asked Naruto as she smiled and winked at him.

"If you want to find out your going to have to catch me," said Akana taking off.

"Oh I'm going to catch you alright!" yelled Naruto following her.

The chase lasted for a while, but Naruto easily cornered her next to a tree, before he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. Normally Naruto would probably be ready for play, but this was no time for that, especially since she seemed to be enjoying it a little to much. To the point where she was slightly moaning.

Naruto breathed hard. "Alright I caught you, now tell me what the hell is going on?" said Naruto in a no nonsense voice.

Akana stared at him with hungry eyes. "You don't want to play with a goddess like me?" the young Uchiha female asked in a husky voice.

Naruto pulled her back a bit and slammed her into the tree, making her gasp. "You think this is a GAME!? Right now I'm ready to kill you and I have a lot of pin up power," said Naruto.

Akana sighed, before turning from playful to serious. "Alright. Listen I want you to help me become the leader of the Uchiha clan," said Akana as Naruto let her go.

Naruto sat down on a rock and took out his sword before he started to sharpen it. "Why the hell should I?" asked Naruto glaring at her.

Akana crossed her arms and put her foot on the bark of the tree. "Listen I'm the only real chance this village has for a better Uchiha clan," said Akana.

Naruto stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean, by that?" asked Naruto putting his sword away now interested.

Akana stared into his eyes with such intensity that he knew that everything that was about to be said was true. "Gilmaru is hell bent on completing what Fugaku started, Sasuke only cares about killing Itachi and would finish us all just to do it. I want to Uchiha clan to be proud once again, but if either of those two come into power they will either start a war or have our clan wiped from the pages of history," said Akana sitting down.

Naruto put his hand on his chin. "It seems that you thought this out. Although I don't care to much for this village it's still my home. As a Clan founder and leader I have power, but I need allies. I want you to be the first. No matter how I vote you vote with me on the matter," said Naruto looking at Akana.

Akana nodded. "Fine. No matter what you are my best shot right now. I have to go, It will look bad if I'm away for too long. Also watch out for Gilmaru he wants you to impregnate me. I have no intention of having children anytime soon. I also fear that he will try and get the civilian Council to vote with him on this matter," said Akana looking at Naruto.

"Thanks for the heads up," said Naruto Vanishing.

Akana licked her lips and smiled. "Even though I don't want children I wonder how good you are in bed? It won't matter I'll find out soon enough," said Akana laughing a bit as she walked off.

(training ground)

Rukia, Yakumo, and Sakura where in a three way spar, that had lasted for a good little while. All three had buries and cuts Kurenai was supervising their training as Kyosuke was pulled from Sensei duties for a two week mission a few hours ago. Kurenai was impressed with them all. Yakumo had taken to using throwing knives, Rukia had started to focus on Defensive Jutsu as well as a bit of Genjutsu, and Sakura had been learning about her mothers speed, as well as taking up becoming a medic nin.

Sakura jumped out the way of an attack from Rukia as Yakumo tried to trap Rukia in a Genjutsu. Seeing an opening Sakura throw a Kunai at Yakumo. Yakumo pulled out her dagger and knocked it aside. Rukia and Sakura both charged at Yakumo and started a small bout of Taijutsu. While Yakumo was working to be a Genjutsu mistress like her god sister she didn't limit herself to just Gen and Ken Jutsus. She throw off a kick that was aimed at her head and the kick hit Sakura in the face. Sakura recovered and hit both girls in the face.

"Alright that's enough you three. We're going to go get our mission," said Kurenai as Naruto appeared next to her with his long coat. "Good to see you Naruto," said Kurenai.

Naruto smiled at her. "Sorry about the delay, but someone wanted a word with me," said Naruto smiling at her.

Kurenai nodded as they began to walk towards the Hokage tower.

(Hokage tower)

Kakashi and Sasuke had just arrived at the same time as team 7. Kakashi saw Sasuke glare at Naruto. Naruto paid no mind to him as Kurenai and her studies lined up in perfect formation.

"Team 7 requesting a Mission Hokage-sama," said Kurenai.

Sarutobi took a puff out of his pipe and sighed. He knew that Kurenai hated smoking, but he was the Hokage damn it! "Team 7 just the team I needed," said Sarutobi.

Rukia tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Rukia in a professional way.

"This is a High c-ranked protection mission. Your team is well rounded and are perfect for this mission," said Sarutobi.

Naruto crossed his arms as Sakura and Yakumo smirked. "Who are we protecting Old man?" asked Naruto.

"_Typical," thought Sarutobi smiling. _"Bring him in," said Sarutobi as the large doors opened.

In walked a man in his 50's bronzed from what looked like working in the sun and wearing brown pants, and a brow shirt with a bottle of sake in his hands. "What your sending these brats to protect me? The three girls look weak and the blonde kid looks like more like he couldn't whoop a wet paper bag," said the man as he lifted his Saka only for it to be cut in half.

Everyone looked and saw Rukia sheath one of her daggers. "Remember I'm not even on Naruto's level yet," said Rukia making Naruto and the others smirk.

The man smiled. "MY name Is Tazuna the worlds best builder. I won't you to protect me while I work on my bride. You meet me tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m. to move out," said Tazuna walking out.

Sasuke shuck his head. "ninja's who waste their time with a useless mission," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he let his chakra flare. "Don't test me Uchiha," said Naruto as they walked out.

"Kakashi I'm assigning you and your student the most important mission here," said Sarutobi smirking.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke glad to have something to do.

"Delivering a scroll to the village over It's most important," said Sarutobi.

"What's so important about it?" asked Kakashi smiling knowing what was coming as the same thing happened to him a few years back.

"Go and pick up my imported tobacco. They don't bring it to Konoha," said Sarutobi pissing Sasuke off.

Sasuke stormed out the office and Sarutobi laughed.

"Sometimes I love this Job," said Sarutobi laughing

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Whattttttt! I know you going to love this.

Killjoy: Dude what do you have planned?

Zaara: Don't worry about it man.

Killjoy: Man sometimes I wander which of us is more insane.

Zaara: Ain't I up out of here.

AN

(1) Angel


	5. RASH JUGDMENT IMPORTANT

Zaara: Okay maybe we were a little rash in our choice to put the stories up for adoption.

Killjoy: perhaps.

Zaara: I'll be heading to school soon and I won't be able to update like I do.

Killjoy: so please allow us to work how we need.

Zaara: instead we'll put them on suspension. And wait until thing clear up a bit.

Killjoy: and at some point some time we will try to work on these stories

I retract my eairler statment and will put these on hold until a later date.


End file.
